Amor Oculto
by xanxi
Summary: ammm bueno hola soy nueva por si se lo preguntan jejeje es la primera ves que publico una historia y em bueno el resumen en una historia de mi pareja favorita kevin x ben pasen leanlo disfrutenlo y no sean tan rudos porfavor


Amor Oculto

las manos grandes y firmes recorrian todo el cuerpo de su acompañante, dejandose llevar por la calida y suave piel debajo de su cuerpo, observava cada gesto que hacia el menor, se preguntava como alguien de 19 años podia hacer aquellos jestos, tan tiernos tan timidos y llenos de una emocion que se asemejava a la inquietus del acto que se estava desarrollando en el asiento trasero del auto

una simple palabra llevo a estos dos amigs a hacer el acto que haian en ese momento ¨quieres tener sexo¨ fueron las palabras que el mas joven dejo salir de sus labios hace solo 10 minutos desde eso el tiempo de tomar la decicion se fue acortando hasta que el mayor accedio, desde alli solo havian sido besos y caricias nada mas extremo, pero a medida que el tiempo pasava se deseaba mas del contacto del otro, y no paso mas tiempo, el mayor comenzo a quitar la remera que el menor traia puesta dejando al descuvierto su hermoso cuerpo y suave piel, del tiempo que eran amigos jamas havia visto el cuerpo de su compañero de esta manera, acalorado, sudado, dandole importancia a cada detalle de la piel del menor

comenzo a besar las zonas que anteriormente no podia probar por la molesta prenda, oia como el menor dejaba salir suaves gemidos de sus lavios, sus manos estaban a los lados de su cuerpo aferrandose a lo primero que encontrava, a decir verdad estava algo nervioso ´pero entuciasmao por lo que su compañero le hacia a su cuerpo, los besos, las caricias, las miradas priofunda de esos ojos negros, el cabello hasta los hombros, le encantava todo de ese hombre, todo aunque creia que su prima no lo merecia por que el lo era todo para el menor, su compañero, su amigo y el echo que el se alla alejado por casi 1 año lo afetava mucho, no era lo mismo con su nuevo compañero, no el era distinto y eso le encntava

el mayor continuo su trabajo dejando leves marcas sobre su piel, rastros de saliva hasta que decidio moverse a la boca de su en este momento amante, beso con pasion los labios rosa ignorando el sonido de su movil savia quien llamava pero en este momento estava algo ocupado, no dejo nada de lado sus manos se movieron por el cuerpo del menor sintiendo su piel y como temblava lijeramente, ambos estavan nerviosos, el menor jamas lo havia hecho ni hombres ni mujeres, y el mayor lo havia hecho solo con mujeres y usando proteccion en cada uno de sus encuentro, ahora se queria aventurar, con su mejor amigo y sin proteccion ya que todo sucedio muy derrepente, ya que no havia riesgo alguno de un envarazo, continuo bajando con sus manos hasta llegar al borde del pantalon que el menor traia puesto, este dio un pequeño respingo llevando sus manos sobre las de su compañero y mirandolo a los ojos

-ah...un...momento-dijo el menor entre suspiros y jadeos llamando la atencion de su acompañante

-te estas errepintiendo - pregunto el mayor algo preocupado por la actitud de su compañero, vio que este aparto su rostro mirando a cualquier sitio- lo entiendo si no quieres- el menor bolvio la mirada a su compañero esta ves llevando sus manos al rostro de este para besarlo, el mayor tomo esos como un permiso para continuar

desabotono el pantalon del menor y comenzo a jalarlo hacia abajo mientras sus labios seguien unidos por el beso, quito por completo la prenda dejandolo solo con ropa interior, el menor se veia algo avergonsado, su compañero se endereso y se quito la remera que traia puesta, el menor quedo boquiabierto por el fisisco de su amigo, havia olvidado como lucia, pero al parecer casi un año de lejania hace que olvides siertos detalles de otros, no recordava que su amigo tuviera una cicatris en su hombro derecho, llevo una mano temblorosa a la sicatris con preocupacion, que era lo que havia ocurrido, su rostro abio a preocupacion y angustia, su compañero lo noto y puso una mano sobre la de su amigo

-no es nada- le dijo para que no se preocupara mas, tomo la mano del meno y a beso tratando de calmarlo un poco, se inclino sobre el para llegar a sus labios para bolver a besarlo, pasaron los minutos y el menor estava sobre el regaso de su amigo siendo acariiado en sus partes intimas dejando salir gemidos y jadeos de placer mientras las manos de este estavan apretando los jeans de su comañero

-aahh...k...kevin- dejo salir el nombre de su compañero mientras este lo masturvava y penetraba con sus dedos

-te duele...- pregunto kevin preocupado, no queria lastimarlo, el dolor en el momento iva a ser inevitable pero no queria lastimarlo, se sentiria horrible si el llegara a llorar de dolor

-n...no continua- pidio el menor girando su rostro para besar a kevin mientras este seguia con su lavor, cada ves mas exitado, mas ancioso pero con un poco de temor por el dolor, savia que le doleria por eso permitia que kevin se tomara su tiempo en prepararlo, pero comenso a sentir angustia, se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, ya que kevin a la mañana siguiente se tendria que ir, la presion en su pecho aumento hasta que tuvo que liverarla dejando salir lagrimas de sus ojos las cuales caian por sus mejillas, y se detenian en su abdomen dada la posicion, kevin se detuvo, se havia dado cuenta de que su compañero llorava

-ben...etas bien- el menor asintio, savia que algo andava mal no le gustava la sensacion que sentia en su pecho, dejo de hacer su trabajo para abrasarlo con fuerza, un abrazo que le decia que todo estaria bien, que el estava para hacerlo sentir bien, ben se calmo girando su rostro para besar la mejilla de kevin

kevin se havia tomado su tiempo para preparar a ben ya estava lo suficientemente dilatado y havia hecho que ben se corriera 2 veces eso era mas que suficiente, se acomodo el el asiento para dejar a ben bajo su cuerpo, contemplo enl reostro del menor, estaba con sus mejillas muy sonrojadas sus labios abiertos dejando salir los jadeos por la reciente eyaculacion, su rostro sudado con el cabello algo mojado en la frente lo hacia lucir muy lindo, se endereso y desabotono su pantalon y lo bajo solo un poco junto con la ropa interior dejando ver su miembro, ben lo miro algo avergonsado, era mas grande y grueso que el de el, trago saliba savia que era momento y no podia dejar a kevin esperando, vio como este con sus dedos los empapo del semen que hace unos momentos ben havia dejado salir y los llevo a su miembro, resulto ser un bue lubricante, era el momento se acomodo bien entre las piernas de ben llevando su miembro a la entrada, poco a poco lo fue introduciendo dentro de su compañero, logrando que este se tensara un poco

-nnnh...k..kevin aahh-sentia que havia entrado quisas no todo pero se sentia muy bien

-aah ben- la sensacion de estar dentro de ben era lo mejor del mundo y el echo de no llevar proteccion lo hacia sentir mejor, podia sentir el calor de las paredes internas del cuerpo del ben era calido, estrecho, suave le encantava, se acerco a ben y lo beso mientras comenzava con las envestidas, no se pudo controlar mucho y estas se hacian mas y mas profundas y fuertes bolviendo loco a ben

-aaaahh...aahh...mmmmm kevin.. fuerte - pedia el menor entre gritos de placer, kevin no lo hiso esperar mas

el ambiente dentro del auto se hacia mas caluroso, los vidrios se empañaban y a decir verdad el auto se movia mucho, por suerte nadie los podia ver u oir ya que estaban en un lugar muy alejado, algo privado para ellos

continuaron con el acto ahora ben sobre kevin moviendose de aelante haca atras, havia logrado una penetracion mas profunda y gracias a las manos del mayor que se aferravan a su cadera lograba mayor friccion dentro de su cuerpo hasta que kevin vio cmo ben gemia mas fuerte y temblava mas, se havia deteido momentaneamente dejando caer un hilillo de saliba de sus labion, savia lo que significava eso, havia rosado su prostata, y su exprecion lo corroborava, lleno de un placer y lujuria infinito, kevin se aferro mas fuerte a las caderas del menor y lo obligo a moverse nuevamente y en cada movimiento veia la misma reaccion, hasta que los temblores y gemidos se hacian mas fuerte s ya era mas posible

ben no podria aguantar mas, sentia su cuerpo muy acalorado y violentos temblores recorrian su cuerpo con fuerza, sus ojos estavan cerrados dejandose llevar por la oleada de placer, un fuerte apreton a sus caderas señalava que kevin estava a punto de llegar y ben savia que el tambien continuaron unos pocos segundos y ben ya havia llegado al climax, por tercera ves pero esto era mas intenso, su abdomen se havia apretado y los temblores havian sido mas violentos que los anteriores, sentia como kevin lo llenava de su semen, viscoso y caliente, ben ya no podia mas su cuerpo entero estava adolorido y entonces su cuerpo se fue hacia delante callendo sobre el torso de kevin quedando su rostro en el cuello de este a la ves que kevin lo abrasava y acariciava su espalda sientiendo como poco a poco la respircion de ben se calmava, llevo una de su mano hasta el cabello del menor y comenzo a acriciarlo suavemente dejandose llevar por la suavidad de este

-kevin...lo siento- dijo el menor con aun su rostro en el cuello de ete, el mayor se extraño por que le pediria perdon ben

-ben...

-no puedo soportarlo...-el menor comenzo a llorar en el regazo del mayor - no..no quiero que te marches...

kevin como pudo se sento llevandose consigo a ben haciendo que este se sentara sobre sus piernas llevo una de sus manos al rostro del menor e hiso que este lo mairara, viendo las lagrimas de ben caer por sus mejillas, lo beso en los labios y lo bolvio a abrasar

-lo siento ben pero...tengo que marcharme y lo sabes- ben lloraba con mas fuersas como...como decirle a ese hombre lo que llebava en su corazon todos estos años, que como este se rompio cuando kevin comenzo a salir con gwen y de como se termino de hacer añicos cuando este le dijo que se iba con su prima a otra ciudad, como pudo se alejo del cuerpo de kevin tomando toda su ropa, salio del auto y alli afuera se vistio listo para marcharse sintiendo como lo ultimo que le quedava de corazon se evaporava, kevin salio tras el viendo como terminava de ponerse su remera y secava las lagrimas de su rostro

-ben...-trato de hablar kevin pero ben no se lo permitio

-adios kevin fue bueno verte otra ves- ben dava pasos definitivos para marcharse y tratar nuevamente de olvidarse de kevin pero savia que no podria lo amaba demasiado y ya no tenia el valor para decirselo, kevin estaba con gwen y lo de hace un momento fue solo un polvo pensava que asi tendria el valor para decirle lo que sentia pero ahor que lo pensava mejor havia sido una idea estupida, pensar que kevin no se iria que se quedaria con ben fue una estupides y lo peor es que no podia dejar de llorar por que havia perdido todo lo que amaba, entre sus pensamientos no se dio cuenta que alguien lo tomo del brazo y lo giro bruscamente, no vio a la persona pero si sintio su cuerpo y lo reconocia era kevin quien lo abrasava con mucha fuerza como si no quisiera que ben se alejara mas

-vendre la proxima semana para estar contigo ben - dijo kevin poniendo una mano en la mejilla de ben - te lo prometo- paso su mano al menton del menor pra que lo mirara y cuando este levanto su vista kevin lo beso suavemente, logro que ben se derritiera con ese beso dejandose llevar por los lbios del mayor, paso solo un momeno y se separaron para que ben pudiera hablar

-y...gwen- pregunto ben pero kevin le sonrio

-las cosas no estan resultando del todo bien- dijo kevin acariciando la mejilla del meno- prefiero pasar mi tiempo contigo ben- y dicho esto lo bolvio a besar, a lo lejos se oia el movil de kevin de seguro era gwen quien llamaba pero no fue una escusa para que dejaran de besarse ben se sentia feliz kevin vendria a verlo la semana siguiente ya se sentia mejor, se separaron unos centimentros

-te estare esperando kevin- este le sonrio ya era hora de marcharse se alejo suavemente de ben tomando su mano y llevandola a sus labios para besarla haciendo que ben se ronrojara y soltara una risista timida

-hasta entonces... esperare con ancias el proximo sabado- y dicho esto se alejo definitivamente de ben subio a su auto y se marcho, ben quedo muy feliz luego de eso dios ya queria que fuera el proximo sabado no lo soportava mucho, comenzo a caminar en direccion a la casa de sus padres muy felis por lo sucedido, el sexo con kevin fue genial sus labios y su cuerpo no podia evitar poner cara de bobo cada ves que recordava como lo hacia con kevin y era cuestion de tiempo para que el dolor se hiciera presente pero no le importo

cerca de el se acercaba alguien a decir verdad 2 personas y las reconocio al instante

-abuelo max, rook que hacen aqui- pregunto el menor al ver a su abuelo y a su aburrido nuevo compañero

-lo estubimos tratando de llamar sr. tennyson pero tenia su identificador apagado y nos preocupamos- le respondio su alienijena compañero ben le sonrio

-estoy bien - y comenzo a caminar y dejar a su compañero y abuelo atras jurando que esta noche seria inolvidable y deseando que llegara el dia sabado para poder estar con kevin nuevamente por que realmente amaba a ese molesto y maleducado hombre

Fin


End file.
